


Imagine learning to cook with Benny

by pennydrabbles



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Cooking, Cute, Domestic, Fluff, Gender Neutral, Gender Neutral Pronouns, Imagines, One Shot, Reader Insert, Self-Insert, imagine, kitchen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-16
Updated: 2019-11-16
Packaged: 2021-01-31 14:22:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 192
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21447634
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pennydrabbles/pseuds/pennydrabbles
Summary: You and Benny spend some quality time in the kitchen being cute and cozy together.
Relationships: Benny Lafitte/reader
Kudos: 12





	Imagine learning to cook with Benny

(credit to gif maker)

* * *

The kitchen was cozy and warm, a dozen delicious scents swirling in the air - spicy pepper and heady garlic, tangy tomatoes and a hint of tart lemon. 

Benny stood at the stove, keeping an eye on the giant pot of boiling gumbo the two of you had spent the afternoon making together. You were industriously whisking eggs and flour for beignets for dessert later.

Benny dipped a spoon into the gumbo and stepped into your flurry of activity, scooping an arm around your waist. He waited until you stilled before he held the spoon out to you.

You leaned forward and closed your mouth around the spoon, taking the bite he offered. Flavors exploded on your tongue, bold and hot and sweet and everything in between.

Your eyes fluttered closed with a groan. You rested your hand on Benny’s forearm, leaving floury fingerprints against his skin.

“Oh, Benny,” you mumbled around a mouthful. “That’s _wonderful_.”

Benny chuckled and reached up to brush a streak of flour from your chin with his thumb.

“Always knew you were a quick learner, darlin’,” he replied with a kiss to your cheek.


End file.
